


To the Point of Distraction

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When good news comes through the grapevine, Kurt needs a distraction from feeling miserable. Originally posted 11/17/2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Point of Distraction

Blaine can tell Kurt’s thinking about it. It’s in the narrowing of his eyes and the furrowing of his brow and the hard set of his jaw. Even months later, Kurt is prone to brooding over his last few weeks at William McKinley. The bruises and lacerations have long since faded but there’s an angry red scar deep in Kurt’s mind that no amount of talking and consoling can heal. Kurt just won’t let go.

Sometimes it doesn’t take much to distract Kurt from his thoughts. Usually Blaine just needs to bring up an interesting topic or pass him a no-fat latte from the dining hall to cheer his boyfriend up. Kurt will smile gratefully and peck Blaine on the lips before they talk about everything but Lima, Dave Karofsky, and the glee club he left behind.

Other days, though, it takes much more than simple pleasures shake the funk and Blaine turns to more physical tactics to derail Kurt’s teenage angst. Blaine will curl Kurt up into his arms and they’ll spend hours kissing and cuddling their way through Kurt’s stresses. When they’re done and Kurt’s eyes are glazed over, they lay in Blaine’s bed and nap.

The day that New Directions competes in Regionals, however, is the worst Blaine has seen Kurt since just before he transferred to Dalton. They were meant to go into Columbus to support Mercedes in her first full solo but Kurt backs out at the last minute. He says he has a Biology report that he needs to finish but Blaine knows that it just _hurts_ too much that they’re competing without him.

Kurt and Blaine lay stretched out on Blaine’s bed that Saturday with enough books between them to start a small library. For once there’s no music on in the room and the only sound that breaks the silence is the birdsong floating through the open window. Blaine suspects that if the wrong song were to come up on iTunes, Kurt would either burst into tears or destroy his text books in anger. He makes damn certain that anything that reminds Kurt of Regionals stays far away from their sanctuary that day.

When they both receive multiple texts at quarter after four with excited messages that New Directions won over Vocal Adrenaline, Blaine doesn’t even give Kurt time to take the text messages in. As Kurt’s face falls in sadness, Blaine crawls over their homework and presses him against the bed with a biting kiss. Kurt responds automatically, gratefully.

“Don’t think about it,” he whispers against Kurt’s mouth. One hand moves down the length of his body and palms Kurt’s cock as it twitches to attention. “This is where you’re meant to be right now, _darling_.”

Kurt sniffs and wipes at his eyes so Blaine presses harder against Kurt’s cock, moving his hand over the hardening length. “Shh,” he consoles. “Want me to make you feel better? Want me to suck your cock? Bet I could make you feel better than they do right now.”

A groan catches itself in the back of Kurt’s throat and comes out more like a whimper. “Blaine,” he says as he fists the blanket beneath him and jerks his hips against Blaine’s hand. “Yes - _fuck_ \- please.”

Blaine kisses him again, nips at his lip and slides his tongue against Kurt’s in an almost lazy way. Kurt responds earnestly, deepening the kiss further than Blaine expects him to. Blaine unbuttons Kurt’s cardigan and slides his fingers under the soft red t-shirt underneath. Kurt’s abdomen tenses as Blaine’s fingers tickle up his sides. In a more graceful movement than one would expect from two teenaged boys, Blaine pulls Kurt into a sitting position while simultaneously tugging his shirt off.

Kneeling with Kurt’s thighs pinned between his knees, Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt’s shoulders and kisses along his jaw. There’s a spot by Kurt’s ear that’s rough like he missed shaving there that morning and Blaine can’t help but run his lips over the scratchy bristle. Kurt sighs contentedly as Blaine focuses on the patch of skin with his tongue and teeth, worrying the flesh just enough that it’s red but not bruised.

“Please,” Kurt moans, voice low and breathy. He pulls himself out of Blaine’s grasp, falls back on the bed and looks up at Blaine through fluttering eyelashes. His eyes are no longer sad or angry, just hungry and lustful. When Blaine doesn’t make a move, distracted by the sight of his half-naked boyfriend, Kurt growls out a demanding, “Blaine.”

They have this power over each other, the ability to demand something and instantly receive the others obedience. It’s the tone of Kurt’s voice that makes Blaine bend to his will, makes him want to grovel at Kurt’s feet. Instead, he leans over Kurt and kisses down the pale expanse of skin before him. Blaine pauses when his tongue makes its way down Kurt’s last rib, skin pulled taught over the bone.

Blaine nips at the skin experimentally, happy when Kurt doesn’t flinch away from the sharpness of the bite. He pulls the skin into his mouth and bites down slowly. Kurt twitches and makes a sharp, pleased noise at the attention so Blaine sucks the skin till it’s red and bruising. The perfect crescent impression of his teeth is like a painter’s signature on Kurt’s skin.

When he’s finished with his mark, Blaine moves on to Kurt’s stomach. He places wet open kisses just under Kurt’s bellybutton and slips his tongue under the waistband of the cherry red jeans. Blaine holds Kurt’s hips tight as Kurt shudders and gasps. For a guy who doesn’t often physically react to anything in public, Kurt certainly doesn’t hold back in private. He moves with every touch and out of his mouth spills delightful sounds that Blaine has never heard from anyone else. Blaine loves to spend time cataloguing every action and reaction like a scientist and go back to repeat the experiments, to see if the reactions change over time.

Sucking kisses along the bit of hip that peeks over the waistband of Kurt’s jeans, Blaine slowly undoes the fly. He keeps his touch feather light as it passes over Kurt’s erection, like a teasing pleasure that will leave Kurt wanting more. Kurt, of course, whines about it.

“Blaine, baby, _please_.”

“Well since you asked so nicely, who am I to refuse you?” Blaine teases. To be fair, Kurt could have thrown demanding insults and threats of bodily harm at Blaine and he still wouldn’t have been able to refuse Kurt.

There are days when Blaine wants to go slow and tease whimpers and moans out of Kurt till he’s left panting with need. He’ll lick and kiss and suck every inch of Kurt’s cock till Kurt’s begging, pleading to get on with it, to let him orgasm and slip into bliss. When he’s coming down from his post-orgasm daze, Blaine will whisper to him and pat his sweat-soaked hair and tell him how lovely he is.

That isn’t what Kurt needs, though. Kurt needs something sharp and sudden and a bit dirty. Something that will make him come hard before passing out for a few hours. It’ll be rough and messy but the glazed-over look Kurt will give him for the rest of the afternoon will be completely worth it. He pulls Kurt’s jeans roughly down around his calves and takes Kurt’s cock firmly in hand.

Blaine’s mouth only hovers over Kurt for a moment before his lips wrap around the smooth head and he pushes down as far as he can in one graceful movement. He shouldn’t be as good as he is at this kind of blowjob, something deep and dirty like a porn star is capable of, but with Kurt it’s like second nature. Kurt arches up off of the bed with a shriek and Blaine has to grip Kurt’s hips hard just to prevent being choked.

“Ah, too much-too much,” Kurt whines between pants. Blaine doesn’t heed him. ‘Too much’ doesn’t mean stop; ‘too much’ means if he doesn’t keep going, Kurt will maim him. So he sucks back and presses his tongue against the underside of the heavy cock in his mouth. Kurt responds with a deep, guttural moan as his eyes roll back into his head.

The soft glans of Kurt’s cock tastes salty with precum. Blaine vocalizes a breathy little moan because Kurt may be his favorite taste in the entire world. It’s heady and bitter and should probably be a bit vile but Blaine loves it, craves it almost constantly. He can’t help it if he’s a bit obsessed with sucking Kurt off.

His tongue slips under Kurt’s foreskin and gently prods the most sensitive spot of Kurt’s cock under head. Kurt chokes back a sob of pleasure and bites his knuckle. Blaine still hasn’t broken Kurt of the desperate need to stay quiet when he tries to scream out. One hand leaves Kurt’s hip and pulls the fist from Kurt’s mouth until their fingers are laced together. It takes a bit of prodding and teasing and bobbing most of the length down but finally Kurt lets go of his inhibitions and moans loudly.

The sound is erotic and Blaine has to stop himself from rubbing against his bed. He may have cock in his mouth but he still has a sense of decorum. Besides, this is all about Kurt and he won’t let his focus sway because the sound of Kurt’s pleasure is like a symphony to his hormones. Still, he has to shift his weight from one leg to the other and wiggle his hips a bit so that his jeans don’t cut off the circulation in his cock. Kurt is no longer allowed to talk him into buying skinny jeans ever again.

“Blaine,” Kurt cries out. “Please, I need-” he cuts off and tugs on the hand that is wrapped around his own. Blaine pulls off completely to allow Kurt to tug him closer. A confident tongue presses against his middle finger and slides up, an invitation for Blaine to push it into Kurt’s waiting mouth.

Kurt licks the finger like it’s a lollipop, sucking it like he’s being given marks in the finger fellating Olympics and he’s going for the gold. Some how the sensations happening to Blaine’s finger translates to pleasure on his dick. There’s a crossed wire somewhere but he can’t even be bothered to care. His cock’s so hard that he could easily come just by watching Kurt perform oral on one measly finger.

Then, Kurt lets go and saliva clings to skin and glistens and drips onto Kurt’s chin over which Blaine’s hand still hovers. Blaine snaps himself out of his lust-induced trance and moves back down Kurt’s body. Kurt spreads himself as far as he can with his jeans around his ankles as Blaine presses his finger up against Kurt’s hole.

“Ready?” He asks because even if they’ve done this before and Kurt loves it quick, hard, and dirty sometimes, but he’s still kind of a virgin. Besides, Blaine’s a gentleman like that.

Above him, Kurt nods vigorously and pushes against the slicked finger. Blaine rubs the puckered skin a bit and moves his mouth back over Kurt’s cock. He exhales slowly, letting his breath tickle the sensitive flesh. Kurt’s abdomen clenches either from anticipation or from the tickle of air on his cock, Blaine isn’t sure but he figures it’s probably a bit of both.

Kurt opens his mouth to possibly urge Blaine on but he never finds out. He presses his finger in past Kurt’s tight muscles just as his lips descend on the head of Kurt’s cock. Blaine sucks his dick hard and pumps with one hand as the other fucks Kurt mercilessly with his middle finger. Kurt, to put it simply, goes wild. Without the extra hand to hold him steady, Kurt flails on the bed and Blaine has to slacken his jaw so that there are no accidents with his teeth.

Blaine pushes a second finger in and times his rhythm with the bob of his head. Soon, Kurt’s little ‘uhn-uhn-uhn’ sounds line up with the pattern and the only thing that breaks the beat is when Kurt’s breath hitches from a change in suction or grip or force.

Just when Blaine’s jaw begins to tire and he can feel his tongue and cheeks go numb from sucking, Kurt gasps and arches up off the bed once more. He comes with a shudder, clamping down hard around Blaine’s fingers. Blaine continues his ministrations till Kurt comes down and restlessly squirms from over sensitivity.

Pulling off and attempting to swallow down the sticky cum that rests on his tongue, Blaine watches his boyfriend. Kurt blinks lazily at him and murmurs his thanks. Blaine smiles at him fondly even as Kurt nods off to sleep in the middle of the homework that still lay on the bed. Kurt never fails to thank Blaine, no matter how tired he is after sex.

A few drops of cum cling to Kurt’s softening cock and pubes from when it slipped from Blaine’s mouth. He walks - well, waddles uncomfortably - into his en suite bathroom and grabs a wet wash cloth to clean Kurt with and strips down naked so that his cock is free and standing at attention. If Kurt’s going to nap naked for a few hours then Blaine figures he might as well join him.

After he cleans the slight mess he made on Kurt’s body, he clears off the bed, and curls into Kurt’s side with a blanket pulled over them. Blaine’s still hard as a rock but he’d rather wait for Kurt to wake up and help him with that problem. If it’s a choice between Kurt and his right hand, Blaine will _always_ choose Kurt.

Just before Blaine nods off, Kurt murmurs happily in his sleep. Mission: accomplished.


End file.
